


all the lonely shadow dances

by umbrachoris



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Based on a song, Demons, M/M, Road Trip, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrachoris/pseuds/umbrachoris
Summary: Harry and Louis are on a roadtrip and Louis sees something creepy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	all the lonely shadow dances

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this as an assignment for class and i decided it was too good to be discarded so i'm posting it here!

**_Prompt: You are on a road trip when something mysterious happens..._ **

****

It was a Wednesday afternoon, the sun falling down the horizon. Harry and Louis spontaneously decided to do a road trip from California to New York, because of _the experience_.

They started driving on Monday and stayed in Dallas for a day and a night. They were driving across a remote interstate, somewhere in the plains states, when their Range Rover’s engine started sputtering.

“Louis, did you fill the tank before we left earlier?” Harry asked.

“No. I wanted us to crash somewhere in Incestland.”

There was a pause. And then,

“I can’t tell if you’re joking.”

“Why wouldn’t I be joking?”

“I don’t know, Louis, maybe you’re taking the mick out of me.”

Louis scoffed.

“How would I be taking the mick out of you? I’m stuck here, too.”

“Louis, shut up.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because there’s a noise, and I can’t hear it over your voice.”

They fall silent, and surely enough, there’s a high-pitched whistling sound.

Harry’s face scrunches up in confusion.

“What can even make that type of sound?” Harry asked.

“Probably aliens.” Louis retorted.

“Don’t start.”

“I literally just answered your question, you tosser. Don’t ask questions if you don’t want me to answer them.”

The shrill sound appeared again.

“There it is again!” Harry shrieked.

“Wow! Thank you, Harry! I suddenly went deaf and can’t hear anything besides your voice! I don’t know what I would ever do without your help!”

“Can you not?”

“Can you call Triple-A?”

There was a pause.

“I really hate it when you have a point.” Harry sighed.

Louis stared into Harry’s face as they both stayed dormant.

“Oh my God, you pathetic little paperclip! For the love of all things intelligent, will you _please_ take out your phone and call emergency services before incestuous hillbillies come and kill us!” Louis bellowed.

“Oh, shut up.”

Harry started wiping his hands on his pants.

“Be honest, do you want to be killed by incestuous hillbillies in America?” Louis deadpanned.

“No, why would I want that?”

“It has been a solid minute and a half before it occurred to you that you should call emergency services, and I have yet to see you take out any apparatus to do so.”

“I’m nervous!”

“About what? To call someone?”

“Yes!”

“Pretend it’s your mother, you absolute child.”

“What if it’s a man?” Harry whispered.

Louis gritted his teeth, then took a deep breath.

“Pretend it’s your father.”

There was a pause.

“I forgot about my Dad.” Harry stalled.

“Call emergency services!” Louis yelled.

“Fuck! Fine, okay.”

As Harry called Triple-A, Louis looked out to the darkening field of corn to the left of the car. There was a small house embedded in the far corner of the field, with a rusty red truck and a dirt driveway leading up to it.

Louis noticed a piercing light from the window, growing in brightness slowly. He also noticed a small shadow of a human within the light. It looked as if they were bowing to something, but the something was not apparent from the outside of the house.

Louis goes to tap Harry’s shoulder to bring his attention to the light, but as he said Harry’s name, the small shadow rose up and appeared to open it’s mouth.

As Louis stared at it with fear, he noticed that the shrill whistling noise had begun again.

“Harry, lock the doors and pull your seat back.”

Harry mouthed a ‘ _Why?_ ’

“Harry, I just saw the weirdest shit at that house over there, and I’m personally not trying to get kidnapped nor killed this evening, so please just do what I tell you!”

“Louis, the Triple-A guy wants to know what you saw...” Harry said slowly.

“Harry, we haven’t got time for that.”

“Give me a mo’, then.”

Louis then glanced back at the house and was horrified to see the shadow staring at Louis. There were crevices of light peeking through where there would be eyes and a mouth.

Suddenly, the shrieking noise came again, and was loud and unbearable. Louis and Harry had to cover their ears in order to cope with how loud the noise was.

Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away from the window.

He watched as the light came together as a being. He saw the shadow scream in agony as the light being took its hand. He watched as the shadow was forced to dance, and the shrill whistle-scream got more unbearable. The shadow did its lonely dance until it dispersed, and the light being watched. The light being then began to grow back into normal, and the noise stopped.

The engine revved back up a few seconds later, and all Louis could do was stare numbly at the house.

“Oh, that’s so weird! Yeah, the car’s engine just started back up by itself. Yeah, we’re good now. We’re going to stay in the next town over. Thank you so much for your help!” Harry said to the Triple-A operator, as he started to drive towards the next exit.

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, and he didn’t say a word until he got to the hotel in the next town over.

“You haven’t made fun of me in like 2 hours, Louis. What’s the matter?” Harry asked at the hotel, as he was laying down.

“Nothing. I just saw some weird shit out there. Gave me some lyrics ideas, though.” Louis responded.

“Well, let me know if you want to talk.”

“Yeah, yeah, talking good, internalizing bad. Leave me alone, Harry.”

“And that’s the Louis I know and love!”

Months later, at a songwriting session for Louis’ album, he suggested a concept for a song called ‘ _Only The Brave_.’ The lyrical concept was ‘ _All the lonely shadow dances/From the cradle to the grave_.’ The song made the album as the last track, and will be released on January 21st, 2020, and the album will be titled ‘ _Walls_.’

**_Word count: 996_ **

**_Song Inspiration:[Only The Brave by Louis Tomlinson](https://youtu.be/PoPOj3qXAWA)_ **


End file.
